


副本：十七/六一 Dungeon Seventeen/Sixty-one

by pete333333333



Series: Maximalism HyperBody [1]
Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2, Tang Fei, World of Warcraft, 糖匪
Genre: Body Modification, Chinese Language, M/M, Science Fiction, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pete333333333/pseuds/pete333333333
Summary: “我总会想起，不知道是在哪一个时间点，是虚拟还是物理空间，是手术前还是手术后，我在混沌的地下，是一个血魔。”Seventeen: I always remember, unknown at what point in time, whether in virtual or physical, before or after surgery, I should be in the chaos of the Dungeon. I am a Bloodseeker.
Relationships: Seventeen/Sixty-one
Series: Maximalism HyperBody [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156016





	副本：十七/六一 Dungeon Seventeen/Sixty-one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tang Fei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tang+Fei).
  * Inspired by [孢子](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/758916) by 糖匪. 



副本：十七/六一  
Dungeon Seventeen/Sixty-one

原作者：糖匪  
Author: Tang Fei  
改编：强家栋  
Modding: Pete Jiadong Qiang  
注解：Yueer Zhong  
Crossover: Yueer Zhong

1.

十七不算我的对手。至少目前为止。  
Seventeen is not regarded as my opponent. At least for now.

除非他做逆向修复手术，消除之前手术的影响。  
Unless he does reverse repair surgery, eliminating the previous effects.

2.

按照生命体监视安全章程，监视对象将被行使管制。  
In accordance with the safety charter for the monitoring of life form, the object of surveillance will be subject to control.

我还不确定，到底是在物理的世界对他直接进行管制呢？  
I'm still not sure whether to directly control him in the physical world,

还是在虚拟的世界，再给他披一层MOD皮肤？  
or in the virtual world, give him another layer of MOD skin?

MOD在我还小的时候，只是意味着在虚拟的世界里，更换身体和其周边空间的特定属性。  
MOD, when I was young, it just meant changing the specific attributes of the body and the surrounding space in a virtual world.

现在，借助纳米编织者，一套能包裹住1.8米高，60千克重的生命体，他的默认单层MOD皮肤，差不多半小时，就在物理的世界，被附魔生成了。  
Now, with the help of nano-weavers, a set of default single-layer MOD skin, that can wrap the life form of 1.8 meters high and weigh 60 kilograms, will be enchanted, almost in 30 minutes in the physical world.

3.

然而，我，还是只会基础的刺影算法，和刚刚打开的生成多层皮肤的权限。  
However, I only know some basic Ci Ying (Shadow Tattoo) algorithms, and just gained the permission to generate multi-layered skin.

在虚拟的世界里给他套一层MOD，就好像是在半个世纪前，使用外接的个人电脑端，如痴如醉地盯着那方形的屏幕，给自己的虚拟分身创造了好多套装备一样。  
When placing him with a layer of MOD in the virtual world, it reminds me of using a desktop PC half a century ago. I was addicted and stared at that CRT monitor, creating a lot of equipment for my virtual illusion.

4.

现在，我需要用已有的刺影算法，创造至少一层皮给他。  
Now, I need to use the existing Ci Ying algorithm to create at least one layer of skin for him.

不然，他的外皮，会被发现，是刚从地下走出的初始异兽状态。这未经塑造的，模糊无形状态，无论在物理或虚拟的空间里，“监视器”是不会让他通过的。  
Otherwise, his outer skin will indicate the initial beast mode, just out of the Dungeon. This unshaped fuzzy state of chaos, whether in the physical or virtual space, the "monitor" will not let him pass. 

5.

“你这里局部回路神经元有些多。我做了检查，都正常。你觉得有什么不对劲吗？”十七摇头。  
Sixty-one: You have quite a lot of local circuit neurons here. I have had a check-up and they are all normal. Do you feel any different?

Seventeen shakes his head.

6.

“我总会想起，不知道是在哪一个时间点，是虚拟还是物理空间，是手术前还是手术后，我在混沌的地下，是一个血魔。”  
Seventeen: I always remember, unknown at what point in time, whether in virtual or physical, before or after surgery, I should be in the chaos of the Dungeon. I am a Bloodseeker.

“在祭祀的模式下，我会追着他们，把他们都割裂，他们逃跑得越快，那亮蓝色晶莹发光的血液，就喷射得越快。撒得整个后街，遍地晶莹剔透。”  
Seventeen: In the sacrificial mode, I will chase them and rupture them all. The faster they escape, the faster the bright blue glowing blood will spray. Scattered the whole backstreet, sparkling and shining.

7.

“与此同时，我神经末梢的刺痛，也随之像雪崩一般到来。”  
Seventeen: At the same time, the sting of my nerve endings comes like an avalanche.

“下身，肠子被生猛地拉出体外。亮蓝色的血液里，混着有香蕉味道的乳白色保护液。”  
Seventeen: My intestines are being directly pulled out of the body. The bright blue blood, mixed with milky white protective liquid, is full of banana flavour.

“就算换了好几层MOD皮，我只觉得刺痛感的颜色有点不一样，质感变了。他们，能让我同时渲染不同的梦。”  
Seventeen: Even if I changed several layers of MOD skin, I just feel that the color of tingling is a little different, and the texture has changed. They allow me to render different dreams simultaneously.

“淡蓝色的血，变得更透明，更光鲜，更滑腻了。”  
Seventeen: Light blue blood becomes more transparent, creamy and brighter.

8.

六一盯着十七。  
Sixty-one stares at Seventeen.

9.

“你脸色不太好。因为神经元数量增多，大脑耗氧量会比正常高很多，所以会觉得乏力，呼吸困难。”  
Sixty-one: You don't look very well. When the number of neurons increases, the brain will consume much more oxygen, you might feel weak and have shortness of breath.

“只要别做特别剧烈的运动，就好了。比如，发情，和，女人。”  
Sixty-one: Just don't do vigorous exercise. For example, making love, and women.

10.

“我喜欢动物。”十七回答。  
Seventeen: I like animals.

“性别貌似是一个怀旧，而又令人神往的属性啊。”  
Seventeen: Gender seems to be a very nostalgic but fascinating attribute.

“我喜欢滑腻的，温和的，可以在雌雄间切换的动物。女人这个词汇，好像古诗词中的摘抄。看来，你会读物理世界里的纸质书啊。”  
Seventeen: I like satiny, soft animals that can fluidly switch between various gender identities. The word, women, is like an excerpt from the ancient poem. I guess you read paper books in the physical world.

11.

“我还不太清楚，目前我的刺影算法，能在6个小时内，赋予你多少，不同性别和层面的技能。”  
Sixty-one: By using my existing Ci Ying algorithms, I have no idea how many different genders and levels of spelIs I could enchant you, within 6 hours.

“你这一层超薄的，带有特殊刺影的MOD皮，真是太稀有了。”  
Sixty-one: Your 1 denier sheer MOD skin, with special Ci Ying, is genuinely rare.

12.

“你眼睛怎么了？”  
Sixty-one: What's wrong with your eyes?

“西红柿和帕尔马干酪。”  
Sixty-one: San Marzano tomato and Parmesan.

13.

“什么？”十七一下子没有明白。  
Seventeen:I’m sorry?

14.

“多吃这两样东西，还有白酱意粉。问题不大。你需要摄入更多谷氨酸，还有钙离子。对你脑子有好处。”  
Sixty-one: Eat these two, and with creamy white sauce pasta. It will be fine. You need more glutamic acid, oh, and calcium ion. It's good for your brain.

“你知道……”十七犹豫了。  
Seventeen: You ... already know ...

15.

“我看到微创伤口了，很清楚。但是别担心，我确认过了，只是普通改造术，一个初级MOD。”  
Sixty-one: It's quite clear to find that wound from minimally invasive surgery. Don't worry, I've examined it, it's just a normal modification, or a primary MOD.

16.

我跳起来，从车后座，找到混合现实转印纸，“剪”出一片印花，印在腰窝中间。开始吟唱，浮现，等附魔起效，抑制左脑I区的神经元活动。  
I jump up to the back seat of the car, use mixed-reality transfer paper, "cut" out one piece, print it in the middle of my back dimples. I start the channeling process and wait for the enchanting to work. It will inhibit the neuronal activities in my left brain’s I region.

虽然还不是时候。  
It's not time ... though.

等着，等自己可以慢慢地，再拼合起一个看似完整的，十七的模样。  
Wait ... wait for a seemingly complete Seventeen’s face, slowly re-assembled in front of my eyes.

等着，等自己正常起来。  
Wait ... wait for getting back to normal.

附魔起效了。没有了刚才的幻听和分身，周围香蕉味保护液的味道，也消失了。情况变得可以忍受。  
The enchanting works. Illusions and surrounding protective liquid with banana flavour disappear. Things become tolerable.

17.

“我知道你。”他说。  
Seventeen: I know you.

“六一，你应该是裂脑人。”  
Seventeen: Sixty-one, I think you have split-brain.

“就算你，换上不同的刺影MOD皮，就算你，穿戴到，9个差异性附魔的层级，你裂出的独特颜色和气味，让我感受到了，完全不一样的刺痛。”  
Seventeen: Even if you change into different MOD skins with Ci Ying, even if you wear 9 distinct enchantings, I still feel your unique color and smell, causing an extremely peculiar sting into my body.

18.

无论在虚拟或者物理的世界，当一个动物被我“看着”时，不仅他的生理指数，性格组成，回忆，幻想和梦境，完全曝露于我，他的知识技能，他知道的每一件事，都可能被我读取。  
In the virtual or physical world, when an animal is "watched" by me, not only his physiological index, personality composition, all fragments of memories, fantasies and dreams are completely exposed. His knowledge skills, everything he knows, can be read by me.

如果，我能克服这无尽的头疼，懂得怎么调动“界面”，对我而言，至少，地下所有物理和虚拟世界的动物，都是我梦的分身。  
If I can overcome this endless headache and sting, and know how to manoeuvre the "interface" in my eyes, then for me ... at least, all the animals of the physical and virtual worlds in the Dungeon, are part of my dreaming illusions.

19.

但是，没什么好激动的。  
But what's exciting about it?

首先，我可能永远克服不了头疼，永远不知道怎么调动那跳出的“界面”。伴随着雪崩轰然而出的晶莹流体，像高粘度的唾液一样，特别滑腻，掺杂着龙涎酮，雪松，黄葵，发出淡淡麝香，还有小时候纯牛奶的味道。  
First of all, I may never be able to overcome the sting and headache, never know how to control those pop-up "interfaces", accompanied by avalanche and subsequent glowing blood. Like extremely viscous saliva, but also particularly creamy, it also features faint animal musk, mixed with ambroxan, cedar, ambrette and the taste of pure milk.

20.

我试着，用神经末梢，触碰它，舔它。它又开始发出一种特别的味道，像是混入了一小股，从梦中模拟出来的汽油余味。  
I try to touch it with the nerve endings, lick it, and it begins to have a special scent, like a small amount of gasoline, simulated from Float Dreaming Accessories. 

这应该可以在刺影算法中调节。伴随着自发性神经反应，我不知道，如何集中精神读取，其次，就算知道了又如何。  
It probably could be edited in Ci Ying algorithm. However, accompanied by spontaneous neural reactions, I don’t know how to concentrate and read, and secondly, even if I know, so what?

21.

我问，六一，你对我做了什么。  
Seventeen: Sixty-one, what have you done to me? 

在梦里，我意识到六一的那双眼睛，双瞳，在他身体之外的某处，看着我。  
Even in a dream, I am still aware of Sixty-one’s eyes, double vision, staring at me somewhere outside his body.

六一在看着我睡觉，六一在看着我醒来。  
Sixty-one is watching me sleep, Sixty-one is watching me wake up.

我读取他记忆的MOD皮，看着他，看着我睡觉，看着他，看着我醒来。  
I read Sixty-one’s memory MOD skin, watching him watch me sleep, watching him watch me wake up ...

22.

被附魔的刺影生物浮雕，在缓慢地挤压我蝴蝶骨中间的插入口。  
The enchanted Ci Ying is embossed and slowly squeezes the bio-port between my shoulder blades.

他催促着我快起来，他说，六一找我。  
Enchanted Ci Ying: Please get up quickly ... Sixty-one is looking for you ...

我睁开眼。这里不是梦。  
I open my eyes. This is not a dream.

23.

“你视神经的冲动传导被阻断了。你应该在地下，得罪了什么特别的动物。”  
Sixty-one: The conduction of your optic nerve impulse is blocked ... I guess you probably offended some special animals in the Dungeon.

“但是，你神经元作用真的很特别！”  
Sixty-one: But your neuronal activity is really unique! 

“你有一种慢速作用受体。”  
Sixty-one: You have special slow-adapting receptors (SARs). 

“它还会产生相对应的特殊味道。”  
Sixty-one: It also makes a different sense of smell.

“你能看到“界面”，可能就是因为这个。”  
Sixty-one: This is probably why you could see the "interface".

24.

“我看到的“界面”，好像一层层堆叠的绘画空间。但是，我不会画画，无论是在物理，还是虚拟中。”  
Seventeen: In the "interface", I can see various layers of pictorial spaces. But I don't draw, either in the physical or virtual world.

25.

“十七，你如果真瞎了，仍然能看得见！”  
Sixty-one: Seventeen, even you become blind, you can still see!

26.

“六一，你确实是裂脑生命体。”  
Seventeen: Sixty-one, you do have split-brain.

27.

他没有真正的大脑，只有左半球和右半球。这解释了他怪异而不失可爱的手部动作，和看我的方式。  
His two hemispheres of the brain are disconnected. This explains his weird but cute hand gestures and the way he looks at me.

28.

“我，会越来越虚弱，很快会瞎，我，或许会死在后街上。”  
Seventeen: I ... I will become weaker, I will soon be blind ... and I may die in the backstreet.

“氧气瓶，钙离子和谷氨酸针剂。”  
Seventeen: Oxygen cylinder, calcium ion and glutamate injection.

我喘了口气，让语速慢下来。  
I gasp and slow down.

“你有两个选择，抛下所有，跟我在一起吧，或者，把我抛下吧。”  
Seventeen: You have two choices, leave everything you have and go with me, or ... leave me ...

29.

“我，我也喜欢动物呢。”六一回答。  
Sixty-one: I ... I also like animals ...

30.

一声礼炮在河岸空地响起。我睁开眼。天已经黑了。硕大璀璨的花火在夜空绽放。  
A salute fired in the open space off the river bank. I open my eyes. It's already dark. Big and bright fireworks in the night sky ...

下面无数黑影沸腾着。  
Under the sky, the excited crowd and dark shadows ...

他们，向空中飘浮旋转的粒子，展开全裸的身体，暴露默认皮肤和变换无穷的MOD皮，迎接粒子上的刺青孢子。  
The particles are spinning and floating in the air. The naked crowd exposes large areas of their default skins and various MOD skins, to touch Ci Ying spores within the particles.

31.

孢子落到匹配的皮肤组织，刺破真皮，染料在纳米编织者的推动下完成刺青。图案和结构，完全随机，甚至有很多是有瑕疵的半失败的次品。这全由刺青孢子里的纳米编织者决定。  
As soon as the spores fall into the matched skin layers, the dermis is pierced and dyed, Ci Ying is processed and made by nano-weaver. The pattern and structure are completely random, and even mostly are flawed and unfinished. They are all determined by the attributes of nano-weavers in the Ci Ying spores.

而二次创造的MOD皮肤，又有可能被附魔上新的稀有属性。  
MOD skins have the possibility of enchanting new and rare attributes.

不过，刺青染料和纳米编织者三天后就有可能自动代谢。  
However, it is likely that Ci Ying and nano-weavers will be metabolised after three days.

32.

“好吃吗？”  
Sixty-one: How is the food?

我并不清楚，十七是否也是拥有双瞳的，梦的分身。  
I’m not really sure if Seventeen is also born with double pupils in one eye (double vision), and protected by a dreaming illusion.

33.

“嗯。”一个微笑。  
Seventeen:Yes.

He smiles.

34.

“吃完了，我带你去看看我工作的地方吧。”我用食指擦掉他嘴角的奶酪和白酱。  
Sixty-one: "After you finish, I'll show you my workplace." 

I wipe the cheese and white sauce off his lips with my index finger.

35.

为了在刺影节前提交新的刺影算法；我一个月都在地下，殚精竭虑，快把自己逼疯了。  
In order to submit a new Ci Ying algorithm before the Spore Festival, I have been working in the Dungeon for a month, struggling and almost driving me crazy.

到了地下，我给他看染缸，看刺青染料，纳米编织者的储存模块，当然，还有最重要的——刺青孢子。  
In the Dungeon, I show him the dye vat, dye materials, nano-weaver’s storage modules, and, of course, the most important - Ci Ying spores.

隔离罩下，克莱因蓝的孢子，看起来并不是很起眼。  
Ci Ying spores with International Klein Blue (IKB) are not that conspicuous under the isolation unit.

当孢子落到MOD皮肤内，因为二次创造的多层组织，有了拓展的深度，纳米编织者更像是在一个微观的四维空间中，创造建筑。  
If Ci Ying spores fall into the MOD skin, it will trigger the in-depth derivative multi-layered recreation. Nano-weavers are more like creating an architecture in a micro-four-dimensional space.

36.

根据算法，纳米编织者开始附魔的程序，自己创造自己，自己魔改自己，生长成一个不断流动的刺青生物浮雕。  
According to the algorithm, nano-weavers start the enchanting process. recreating themselves, modifying themselves, growing into a fluid Ci Ying embossment.

他是一个微小生命体，你可以和他对话，抚摸他；你需要保养他，并在他的浮雕层上，继续新的附魔。  
it is a tiny life form, and you can communicate and touch it. You need to take care of it and make new enchanting on the existing emboss layer of MOD skin.

37.

“我在梦里，还是一个外接的时代，那时，还有人类和动物的分别，物理与虚拟的界限。”  
Sixty-one: I’m in a dream, an era before the bio-port, with distinction between human and other animals ... we also have the boundary between physical and virtual.

“我在那条凌乱混沌的后街上，烟雾缭绕，闷热，喘不过气，在因为漏雨而极度潮湿的网吧里，打造自己的装备。它可能会破碎，也可能成为传说。那橙色的光芒，让我沉浸其中不可自拔。”  
Sixty-one: I’m in the chaotic backstreet ... smoky, muggy and suffocating. In that extremely wet internet cafe, because of the leak, I’m crafting my armour, it may be broken, it may also become legendary. The lightning of orange, I'm immersed, tethered and addicted.

“MOD的附魔当然也是如此。半个世纪过去了，一切都好像没有改变。”  
Sixty-one: MOD skin enchanting process is similar. Half a century has passed, and everything seems to have not changed much.

38.

刺青会消失。  
Ci Ying will be metabolised in a short time.

多耀眼复杂的图案和浮雕，都不会留下一点痕迹，甚至是被附魔在MOD皮上的特有技能和吟唱的方法，也会褪去。  
The dazzling complex patterns and embossments will leave no trace. Even the unique spells and channelling methods enchanted on MOD skin, will vanish.

因此，这被称为影子刺青，或者，刺影。  
Ci Ying, also known as Shadow Tattoo ...

39.

那天黄昏，整座城市，尤其是城西区，毫无预兆地爆发了一场神秘的屠戮。这场屠戮一共持续了十六分钟。  
That evening, the whole city, especially at the West District, A mysterious massacre broke out without warning ... It lasted a total of 16 minutes.

谁也不知道为什么。  
No one knows why ...

40.

“他一定尝试过许多方法，最后才创造了刺影术。这应该是最后的希望。”  
Sixty-one: He must have tried many methods and ultimately thought about Ci Ying. This should be his last hope.

“之前，那场梦魇屠戮的不同形式归档，都失败了。”  
Sixty-one: All previous attempts to spatially archive that nightmare have failed.

“无论物理与虚拟世界的任何能够承载性别和记忆的媒介，文字、录音、影像、雕塑、装置、游戏、舞台剧，都被监视，禁止并抹除。”  
Sixty-one: Any medium in the physical and virtual world that holds gender and memory ... words, recordings, images, sculptures, installations, games, dramas and performances, are monitored, banned and erased.

“我想上面并不是没有看出刺影图案和浮雕的玄机，只是它太隐晦，消失得太快。”  
Sixty-one: I think they understand the meaning behind the Ci Ying pattern and embossment ... but it is too vague, and vanished too fast.

“他真的相信这不会造成任何危险。”  
Sixty-one: He really believes that there would be no danger. 

41.

我不会唤起任何记忆，除了我自己的。  
I won't evoke any memories except my own.

他走后，我再也没有和任何生命体共同生活过。  
After he left, I never lived with any life form.

42.

“我学习刺影，我想要轻盈的生活。”  
Sixty-one: I learn to make Ci Ying, I want a soft, passive and fluid life.

“没有历史，没有别的生命体。这是我唯一能够承受的生活。”  
Sixty-one: There is no history, no other life form. This is the only life I can have.

“尽管有时候，在特定的几天，我，会孤独得要死。”  
Sixty-one: Although sometimes, in particular days, I will feel the burn of loneliness.

“比如，今天吗？”十七问。  
Seventeen: Like, today?

我压住他，紧紧抓住他的手腕，如果不这样，我们都会被我身体涌出的狂喜冲走。  
I press him, hold his wrist tightly ... and if not ... we would all be uncontrollable ... by the ecstasy gushing out of my body.

他身体的味道真好闻，应该是MOD皮肤被附魔而生成的。  
His body smell is so incredible, it should be generated by the enchanted MOD skin.

淡淡的蓝莓味，混着纯纯的奶香。  
Faint blueberry ... mixed with pure milk ...

43.

我们停下来。  
We stop ...

我躺在那儿一动不动，看着他整理皮肤。  
I lay there quietly, watching him organise his MOD skin.

44.

“吃完了，我带你去玩修真游戏的副本吧。”我用食指擦掉他嘴角的奶酪和白酱。  
Sixty-one: After you finish, let’s play the immortality cultivation game in the Dungeon.

I wipe the cheese and white sauce off his lips with my index finger.

**Author's Note:**

> VR Visual Novel Gameplay:
> 
> https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1q54y1y7Si  
> https://youtu.be/s2-Xo8_bg9M
> 
> Author: Tang Fei  
> Modding: Pete Jiadong Qiang  
> Crossover: Yueer Zhong
> 
> Queer Maximalism HyperBody is a practice-based research tries to establish an inventive methodology of modding and shipping through spatial autoethnography by reusing the creative practices from ACGN (Anime, Comic, Game and Novel), fandom and digital ethnography in virtual space in game engine. Audio-visually, this new entanglement will redefine the concept of multiple HyperBodies intra-acting of physical-virtual multi-temporal spaces.
> 
> Space Support:  
> Aristo Yong and Yueer Zhong
> 
> Sound Support and Credit:  
> GrannysMilkProductsPlant
> 
> 1\. Music:  
> Let It Rain - Pinkray (https://youtu.be/qY_yiEdLmes)  
> Ballad of Maxwell Demon - Shudder to Think  
> The Peony Pavilion - Qian Yuting (https://youtu.be/m1GxmBsxQ1g)  
> True Love - Shao Rong (https://youtu.be/Oixo4cRZxUs), @qingbodejiangxiang and @huanger117 (https://youtu.be/2BEkCc4nuWg)  
> Yi Ge Ren Zai Tu Shang - Tat Ming Pair (https://youtu.be/hiTlc-XafxQ)  
> Tora - Pieces Of Ice (https://youtu.be/LSA66wDxfb8?t=1231)
> 
> Shipping:  
> Seventeen/Sixty-one
> 
> Chinese Boys Love Novel:  
> Wan Ku by Gong Zi Huan Xi
> 
> Comic:  
> Dorohedoro
> 
> Game:  
> World of Warcraft, DOTA2


End file.
